


I Thought He Liked Me..?

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna met Derek. She thought he was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought He Liked Me..?

Arianna Stefano thought Beacon Hills was the place where she'd find Mr. Right. So far, she was damn right. She'd seen that delicious piece of man candy called Derek Hale. He was so gorgeous! She thought they'd make beautiful babies. Their babies would have her nice chocolate hair, his beautiful green eyes... So what does a girl do when she's in love? She goes and talks to him!

\--  
"Hi, Derek!" She put on her best Barbie doll voice.

"Hello, Arianna." Arianna almost melted immediately. His voice sounded like pure sex.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to a movie on Saturday?" She rushed out her sentence as fast as she could.

"Arianna, don't take this the wrong way, please. But I kind of already have someone." He had a small smile on his face when he mentioned this 'someone'.

"Oh. Uhm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong. She must be a very lucky girl." She could stop the fake chuckle that escaped her throat.

"Actually, it's a, uhm, guy." Oh. So he was bisexual. They was totally hot!

"Oh. Well I guess I'll be going." She walked as fast as she could without running.

\--  
"So, guys, I talked to my dream guy. He has a boyfriend." Arianna found herself explaining to her new friends she'd made at Beacon Hills High. The couples were Scott and Allison, Jackson and Lydia, Isaac and Danny(who were freaking adorable), and Boyd and Erica. Then, there was just Stiles.

"What was that guy's name again?" Erica couldn't help but ask. Because the way Arianna described him sounded a lot like her Alpha.

"His name is Derek Hale. He is extra gorgeous! But he has a boyfriend." Stiles choked on his soda.

"Um, what?" Stiles' voice was raspy from choking. 

"Derek Hale. Have you heard of him?" Arianna was generally confused at Stiles' sudden mood swing.

"I have to go." Stiles jumped up and walked out.

"Did I say something wrong?" The rest of the group just laughed.

"You'll find out in due time." Lydia sounded a bit smug.

\--  
Arianna wanted to talk to Stiles about what happened. She heard that he hung out at the Hale House. So, she jumped in her car and headed over. 20 minutes later, she knocked on the door. The door pushed open.

"Hello? Stiles, are you here?" She started to hear voices outside. So she walked back out. She rounded into the woods. She didn't believe what she was seeing.

Stiles and Derek were sitting in the clearing on the ground. From the looks of it, they were holding hands; engrossed in a deep conversation. Arianna listened in.

"...there will never be anyone else but you. I love you forever and always. I love you so much, baby. You and only you. I only have eyes for you. I don't know about you, but you're it for me. You're my baby, my soulmate, my world; my everything. I promise you that I'll never look at anyone but you. I love you. Please believe me, because I'm serious." By the end of Derek's declaration, Stiles was vocally weeping.

"Oh, Derek. I love you, too!" Stiles launched his skinny frame onto Derek's lap.

Arianna started walking away slowly. Once she reached her car, she could only say two things to herself.

"One, that was fucking hot! Second, I thought he liked me?"


End file.
